Along the Path
by DragonsForce91
Summary: One week has passed since the battle against Midas. Lucy travels with Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Happy, Lily, and Carla. As she continues down her path to become stronger, she thinks about her future adventures. Even though the path is a long one, she knows she will not be alone. Together they will walk along the path of the unknown. [Connects to 'The Flaming Dragon Slayer']


The Flaming Dragon Slayer Sub-Arc

**A/N: One week has passed since the battle against Midas. Lucy travels with Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Happy, Lily, and Carla. As she continues down her path to become stronger, she thinks about her future adventures. Even though the path is a long one, she knows she will not be alone. Together they will walk along the path of the unknown.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Fairy Tail.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"Telepathy"

Along the Path

Lucy Heartfilia walks down a dirt path following a group of mages. For the past week, they have begun their new journey to become stronger for their guild. Lucy walks while looking around the forest. The week has been long for her. She notices Erza and Gray talking to each other. She does not know what their conversation is about, but for the moment, it does not matter. She also notices Happy flying around Carla as the white cat tries to get him away from him. Even though Happy seems to be in a good mood, Lucy knows the blue cat is still hurting inside. Perhaps she should tell Happy about Natsu that way the Exceed knows that Natsu is still alive. Lucy has spent a lot of time thinking about telling her comrades. She knows she has kept this secret for too long and she does not want to cause them any more pain, but at the same time, she does not want to give them hope only to find Natsu dead in the future. Sure, she can occasionally feel Natsu through their link, but she does not know if it is in her mind. The blonde mage returns her attention to the path as she wonders what is in front of her. She wonders what her future entails, but right now, she will stay with her friends. She also notices Wendy walking next to Pantherlily, who turns his attention to Gajeel. Juvia walks towards Gray and clenches her hands when Erza talks to the ice mage. Lucy dozes off again as she hears someone calling her.

"Lucy, are you okay?" asked Erza as she turns around to face the blonde mage.

"I'm fine," replied Lucy.

Erza's expression softens as she slows down to stand next to Lucy. Erza can see the sad expression behind Lucy's mask even if the Celestial mage is trying to hide it.

"It's hard to move on," said Erza. "Everyone will have to. I miss him as well."

"I know," replied Lucy before pausing for a few seconds. "Do you know where we are going?"

"Nope, just going with the flow," said answered Erza. "However, if we find a good spot, then we should stop for a bit to train. Walking isn't going to strengthen us."

The group continues to walk through the forest as Lucy recalls her link with Natsu again. It has been over a week since she felt any signs of Natsu's life force. Despite this, she has a feeling that he is alive. It is a nagging feeling inside of her, but she does not want to bring up high hope. If only she can see him or find something that belongs to him, which he had with him. If he is alive, then she hopes to see him again. However, she does not know how long it will take, if she will ever see him again. Soon, Erza tells every to take a break for the night. Erza believes a lake is only a day's walk away and should provide a good spot for training for a few weeks.

"We rest here," said Erza.

Around two hours later, Lucy takes a blanket and places it on the ground. She lies on the blanket takes advantage of the clear skies. The numerous shining stars glow brightly upon the blonde mage. She can see a handful of the star constellations of her friends. As she watches the night sky, a single thought enters her head.

'_I wonder if Natsu is watching the same sky,'_ thought Lucy. _'I know he is. He has to be alive.'_

Slowly, Lucy's eyes become heavy. She can feel her body slowing down meaning it is time for bed. Soon, she closes her eyes allowing sleep take her over. Later, Lucy opens her eyes and looks around the field. However, she soon realizes that she is no longer in the forest, but she is watching over Magnolia Town from one of the nearby hills. She raises an eyebrow wondering how she got here. She stands up and looks around searching for anybody to give her answers. Lucy turns around and notices a decent size house on the hill.

"How did that house get there?" asked Lucy. "I don't remember it being there."

Lucy walks around the house looking for anybody only to see someone near a tree with a swing on it. The blonde mage narrows her eyes trying to figure out who the person is only to realize who it is. This person has their back turn towards her, but she recognizes the pink hair. Lucy's eyes widen as tears begin to roll down her cheeks. She cannot believe it. Natsu is alive and is in front of her. The young man that took Lucy to Fairy Tail and gave her life filled with fun and friendship, even if it did include danger. Lucy runs towards the dragon slayer mage. Her heart continues to beat at a rapid pace, as she gets closer to him. Soon, she reaches the fire mage, but stops the moment she tries to reach for him. What if this is just an illusion?

"N-Natsu," said Lucy as she finally gathers the courage to grab the man's shoulder.

Natsu turns around and faces Lucy with the large and familiar grin on his face. Lucy smiles back as she hugs Natsu with all of her strength.

"Luce, what's wrong?" asked Natsu. "Don't cry."

Natsu wipes Lucy's tears as he pulls away from her.

"No, don't," said Lucy as she tries to hug Natsu again.

"It's okay," said Natsu. "How about we go back to the house?"

Natsu pulls Lucy and takes her to the house.

"Whose house is this?" asked Lucy.

Natsu turns to Lucy with a questioning stare.

"Lucy, are you dumb? This is our house," said Natsu.

Lucy raises her eyebrow as she turns her attention back to the house. How is this possible? Then again, now that she thinks about it, Natsu does look a bit older. In fact, she wonders if he is in his late twenties. She and Natsu enter the house as the blonde mage takes her time to examine the interior. Soon, she notices a mirror on the wall and decides to look at herself. The moment she looks at the mirror, her eyes widen in shock. She looks older and just as beauty as before. Her blonde hair grew a bit longer as she takes in her more define body. She seems to have a bit more muscles, but she still has a feminine body. In addition, her female assets are a tad bit larger. She does wonder how that happened, but she has no complaints.

"Lucy, are you okay?" asked Natsu as he enters the room.

"I'm fine," said Lucy.

Natsu looks at Lucy with a confused expression, but simply shrugs it off. Natsu turns around and heads out the room.

"I'll be in the kitchen," said Natsu with a smirk.

Lucy simply gives a small okay as she turns her attention to the room. It is a nice room with top furniture, which actually seems homemade. The furniture includes a large king size bed, a large table with a mirror and numerous books on it. She also notices two dressers, which she assumes is hers and Natsu. Furthermore, a nearby door leads to a large closet with numerous women's clothes.

"I have a house with Natsu," said Lucy as she tries to figure out how this happen.

"Come on Lucy!" shouted Natsu from the kitchen.

"I-I'm coming," yelled Lucy as she leaves the room.

As Lucy walks down the hall, she notices three other doors. She wonders what is inside the rooms and decides to peek inside them. The first door reveals a simple room is the bathroom with a beautiful shower. The second door reveals an unusual room with equipment. The equipment includes burnt training dummies, weights, and a tank of water.

"Why is there a tank of water?" asked Lucy.

Lucy can only assume the tank is just in case Natsu decides to use too much fire, but she decides to push that thought. Lucy closes the door and decides to look into the last door. She opens it and the contents of the room surprise her. Inside the room is another bedroom, but the bed is smaller and there is smaller furniture. Whose room is this? Lucy closes the door and decides to head to the kitchen. Once she enters the kitchen, she notices Natsu sitting in a chair with his head on the kitchen table.

"I'm hungry Luce!" exclaimed Natsu.

Lucy's right eye twitches, but for some reason she does not get angry. Suddenly, Lucy hears a door open causing her to turns towards the front door. She notices Erza standing on the other side of the door. Erza smiles at Lucy before turning her death glare onto Natsu.

"We need to talk Natsu," said Erza. "There are some behavior issues we need to discuss. You know, there are certain things you shouldn't teach and certain things you should. I think you have it backwards."

Lucy raises an eyebrow in confusion as she turns her attention to Natsu only to find him gone. She also hears the door slam causing Lucy to turn her attention back to the front door only to find the door closed.

"Come back here Natsu!" shouted Erza outside.

"I didn't mean to teach her anything bad!" yelled Natsu back.

Lucy remains confused in the kitchen as she tries to figure out what the whole situation is. Suddenly, she feels a pull on her skirt. She looks down only to find another huge surprised. Standing in front of her is a little girl with pink hair. The little girl wears a blue dress and has a necklace around her neck. The girl's brown eyes stare straight into Lucy's eyes.

"Mommy," said the little girl.

A few seconds later, a name enters Lucy's mind as she automatically answers back.

"Welcome home, Nashi," said Lucy.

Lucy feels somebody wrap his or her arms around her surprising Lucy.

"I might not be there, but I am always with you," said the voice of Natsu as Lucy blacks out.

Suddenly, Lucy opens her eyes only to realize she is in the forest again. The sun beams brightly in her face forcing the blonde mage to sit up. A sad expression overcomes Lucy. It was a dream. Natsu is not here with her.

"Nashi is a nice name," said Lucy as Erza approaches the blonde mage.

"Lucy, you're crying, did you have a nightmare?" asked Erza.

"No," replied Lucy as she stands up. "It was a pleasant dream."

"All right," said Erza. "You should get ready to leave. I'll go get everyone else."

As Erza turns her attention to everybody else, Lucy turns her attention to the path in front of her. What type of future awaits her? What is her future path? She does not know, but she does hope it is the future in her dreams. Regardless of the dangers down the path, she will face it. She knows she will not be alone. She has her friends from the guild, but more important, she has Natsu watching over her from somewhere. Lucy recalls the pledge she made with Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Lily, and Juvia. They swore to become stronger and to help each other in the process. They will become stronger and protect Fairy Tail from any future threats. However, Lucy also swears to wait for Natsu. She knows he is alive and he will return. Until then, she will spend her time making Fiore a better place. She will no longer be a burden to anybody.

"Is everybody ready to go?" asked Erza.

Gray cracks his knuckles as he begins to walk.

"Hey, take your clothes!" shouted Gajeel.

"Damn it," mumbled Gray as he goes back to gather his clothes.

"Sheesh," said Carla. "There are children here."

Erza sighs as everyone starts walking again. Lucy smiles as she is about to take her first step. Suddenly, Lucy feels a familiar source of magic. It is very faint, but still full of life. Tears begin to build in Lucy's eyes, but she wipes them away. This is no time for tears, but a time for joy.

'_Don't take long Natsu,' _thought Lucy as she finally takes another step along the path before her.

*SC*

**A/N: All right, after two weeks of writing nothing, I finally finished writing this one shot. I guess it was a major writer's block (or you can blame Skyrim). Anyhow, I am glad I finished this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
